


My Dear Wolf

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Professional Dom Jaskier, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Subspace, Suit Kink, Top Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Geralt is under a lot of stress from his job, so twice a month (at least) he visits his favourite club to have a session with The Bard, a professional Dom and Geralt’s favourite to help him de-stress.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Multifandom Smut [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	My Dear Wolf

Geralt lounged on the plush, velvet chair in the private room of his favourite club. Geralt swirled the amber liquid around his crystal tumbler as he waited. Geralt hadn’t even seen the Bard yet and his navy suit pants were tight in the crotch at simply being in the private room he had used on many occasions to have sessions with the Bard. 

Geralt took a swig of his drink before setting it down to fiddle with his cufflinks on his work suit, he had hurried to the club straight after an exhausting day of board meetings at Kaer Morhen. Geralt needed to have a session with the Bard, otherwise known as Jaskier in order to fully relax in the way he desperately needed at the moment. 

“Ah, my favourite wolf has come to visit.” The Bard grinned as he sauntered into the private room, the black leather that decorated his body creaking as he moved. A studded leather vest that was left unbuttoned exposed his smooth and toned torso while the brunet had a pair of classic ass-less leather chaps clinging to his legs. Paired with knee-high matching boots and a riding strap attached to his waist finished the look, it was the standard male uniform at his club and Geralt silently adored it. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt relaxed just at the sight of the other man, shoulders slumping and golden eyes closing when Jaskier bent at his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ve got you dear Geralt, no need to fight to stay in control anymore.” Jaskier crooned as he raked his fingers through Geralt’s white hair in a way that had Geralt melting back into his chair. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Geralt whispered, cheeks heating at the easy way he now sank into the submission and relaxation only Jaskier could truly offer him. 

“That’s a good boy,” Jaskier praised as Geralt tipped his head back with a little sigh as his shoulders slowly slumped. 

"Just let me take care of everything tonight, just do as your told my dear wolf.” Jaskier knew what Geralt needed like it was second nature as the businessman had been to see him almost twice a month, sometimes more depending on what happened in his life. Jaskier was the first to admit that he fully enjoyed his sessions with Geralt and secretly looked forward to them. 

“Yes Sir,” Geralt murmured as Jaskier lifted a leg, planting his knee on the arm of the chair, tugging Geralt’s head down by his hair. Geralt moaned when his cheek pressed against the leather pouch of the thong Jaskier was wearing and he felt how hard the other man already was. 

“Will you open that pretty mouth for me Geralt?” Jaskier asked as he slowly unzipped the small zipper that spanned the length of the pouch, allowing him to keep the leather thong on but his cock to be freed. Geralt gave a visible shudder as he did as he was told, lips parting wide with his eyes trained on Jaskier’s erection, need obvious in his eyes. 

“Such a good boy,” Jaskier murmured as he took hold of his cock before slowly guiding it into Geralt’s waiting mouth. Geralt moaned lowly around the brunet’s cock forcing a moan out of Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier dragged his fingers through Geralt’s hair as he slowly rocked his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Geralt’s slack mouth.

Geralt looked up at the professional Dom with glazing over eyes while drool began to pool at the corners of his mouth as Jaskier used his mouth for his pleasure. Jaskier brushed his thumb over Geralt’s cheek tenderly, knowing Geralt needed a mix of both sweet and dirty to truly get into the headspace he wanted.

“You’re so good for me my dear wolf, letting me use your pretty mouth like this.” Jaskier crooned as he stilled for a moment or two longer when his cock was sheathed completely inside of the white-haired man’s mouth. Geralt’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed around Jaskier’s cock, eyes fluttering every so often as he did his best to breathe around his mouthful. 

Jaskier had to take a few deep breaths as he used all his self-control not to just say fuck it and spill down Geralt’s throat. No, he had other plans for the gorgeous man during their time slot. Jaskier slowly eased his achingly hard cock out of Geralt’s wonderful mouth and pushed Geralt’s head back, loving the flushed and somewhat dazed look the man was already spotting. 

“I have plans for you tonight my dear wolf, you are going to love them,” Jaskier promised as he dipped his head down, brushing his lips over the corner of Geralt’s red lips before helping the larger man stand up from the chair. 

Geralt was led to the desk in the middle of the room and sighed when he was bent over the edge of it. He had a damn good idea of what Jaskier was planning as they had done many things on this desk before so he spread his legs wide and let his arm lay above his head on the wooden table. 

“Good boy, do you remember your safe word?” Jaskier asked as he gathered some lengths of rope before expertly wrapping and knotting them around the table’s legs and Geralt’s. 

“Green for go, yellow to slow down and red to stop.” Geralt repeated, knowing the colour system off by heart and knowing that Jaskier would honour it without question. 

“Good boy,” Jaskier said absently as he checked the knots that now held Geralt’s legs to the table’s legs, keeping him immobile and spread wide. 

“You could tempt a saint in this suit Geralt,” Jaskier purred as he quickly looped a length of rope around Geralt’s wrists before knotting the end pieces to a hook that jutted out at the top of the desk Geralt was now securely tied to. 

“I want to dirty it up, make you look less put together then I expect you’ve ever been,” Jaskier admitted as he took his time to run his hands over the sharp lines of the suit, feeling the strong body hidden just beneath the fabric. Jaskier took great pleasure in caressing and squeezing the perfect ass that was put on display by the way Geralt was tied and the cling of the white-haired man’s suit pants. 

“Green Sir,” Geralt turned his face so he could rest his cheek on the cool wood of the desk, wiggling a bit in the strong knots and his cock twitched in the confines of his pants at how he couldn’t move more than an inch. 

“I know an expensive suit when I see one Geralt, so I won’t tear it like the way I want to,” Jaskier admitted as he dragged his index finger down Geralt’s crack, showing Geralt where he imagined ripping the fabric open. Geralt whined in the back of his throat at the mere idea that Jaskier was willing to just tear open his pants just enough to get access to fuck him and nothing else. It was hotter than Geralt was willing to admit, but he did appreciate that Jaskier didn’t want to ruin his suit. 

“Cum stains, however, can be washed out.” Jaskier’s voice took a deeper, huskier tone as his long fingers undid Geralt’s belt, pulling the man’s pants and underwear down so they were tight across his thighs and it left Geralt exposed just enough. 

“I plan on having you walk out of here, leaking my cum from your pretty hole and when you get home you will strip and you will see a large stain on the seat of your pants and you will remember.” Jaskier grabbed the lube from the desk drawer, slicking up a few of his fingers as he spoke.

“Green, oh fuck, green Sir.” Geralt moaned out, eyes closed and his cock fully erect as it pressed against the wood of the desk he was bent over. 

“I thought you would like that,” Jaskier chuckled as he pushed two of his fingers into Geralt. The Bard licked his lips at the loud groan the man gave and how Geralt’s hole just swallowed his fingers eagerly. Jaskier swiftly and methodically worked his fingers in and out of Geralt; stretching him just enough so Jaskier could slip in with ease. 

Geralt wiggled in his bondage, panting heavily as pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock. Jaskier resisted the urge to lick it away; instead, he removed his fingers to add more lube to Geralt’s hole and his cock. 

Jaskier tapped the head of his cock against Geralt’s hole a few times before gripping one of Geralt’s hips and with his other hand on the base of his cock, Jaskier began to press into the larger man below him. Geralt let out a low, rumbling moan that made Jaskier’s skin erupt in goosebumps at the feeling of Jaskier’s cock sliding into him aided by the copious amounts of lube. 

Jaskier shifted his hand from his cock to press at Geralt’s back as he pushed the last bit of his cock into the white-haired man, shuddering at the amazingly tight, heat that was now covering his cock. Jaskier loved being balls deep in Geralt like this, he loved the way Geralt’s body accepted his cock every time as if the two were made for this. 

“You’re doing so good my dear wolf, so damn good.” Jaskier panted out his praise as he leaned forward, moving his hands to grab onto the edge of the table to balance his body for what was coming next. 

“S-Sir!” Geralt whined out, mouth open wide and dark eyes glassy as his body twitched and his hips gave small jerks upwards. 

“Hold on Geralt and enjoy.” Jaskier purred, kissing a bit of Geralt’s exposed neck before he started moving. 

A wanton moan was all but punched out of Geralt at the way Jaskier pulled out of him before slamming back in. It made Geralt’s mind go blank each time Jaskier repeated this move, which must be why Jaskier repeated it so many times. 

Geralt was grateful for the ropes binding him to the table and the weight of Jaskier on his back, it grounded him even as he felt floaty and weightless. Jaskier was babbling sweet praises as he thrust into him over and over, slender fingers brushing over his body and the bite of the ropes dug into his flesh. 

“Be my good boy Geralt and come.” Geralt caught the order that was whispered heavily in his ear at the same time the Bard’s talented fingers brushed over his balls and up his length. Geralt truly had no choice but to obey and with a cry, Geralt came, pleasure blinding him briefly as he writhed on the table below Jaskier. 

Geralt lay limply from his place bent over the desk; once more glad for the ropes otherwise he would have fallen to the ground in a heap. The brush of the leather Jaskier was wearing on his overheated skin felt like the most wonderful of tortures, but not as wonderful as it felt when Jaskier slowly pulled out of him and a glob of cum followed, trickling down his right thigh. 

“Check-in Geralt,” Jaskier picked up a cloth and gently dabbed at Geralt’s face, a concerned look on his face. 

“G-Green Sir, so good,” Geralt mumbled, feeling more relaxed and satisfied than he had in a while. This was exactly why he came to visit the Bard; he was always so well taken care of. 

“Good boy,” Jaskier praised as he unwound the ropes from Geralt’s limbs. Jaskier eased Geralt’s underwear and suit pants back up onto the man’s hips, buckling them into place before helping Geralt upright. 

Jaskier watched over Geralt like a hawk, not letting him leave until he ate a power bar and drank a bottle of water, the whole time fussing over him and praising him with a soft voice and gentle touches. Only did Jaskier allow Geralt to leave when Geralt answered all his questions coherently and with a sweet, brief kiss sent him on his way. 

Geralt didn’t want to admit that he loved the aftercare just as much as the actual sex, but he truly did. The Bard always knew how to take care of him just right and if Geralt blushed deeply when he pulled his pants off that night to see a cum stain on the seat of it, he couldn’t be blamed that he had to jerk off while reliving the night in the quiet of his apartment.


End file.
